Contemporary medical imaging depends largely upon the use of radioisotopes. One of the first clinically-employed radioisotopes was technetium (Tc). This element was first administered to a human subject in 1961 in the form of Na99mTcO4. Other radioisotopes, including halogens, such as 125I, 131I and 82Br, and isotopes of various metal radionuclides of lead, gallium, rhenium, arsenic and copper, have also been explored as potential imaging agents. Medical imaging is used in a variety of medical applications, including imaging of the brain, tumors, and components of the cardiovascular system.
Blood flow imaging agents are currently the most important tool for determining heart function. Tl-201, Tc-99-MIBI and Tc-99-tetrofosmin are in routine use for myocardial imaging at rest and after exercise. These agents are very useful but are not optimal. These tracers are Single Photon Imaging agents and their resolution is limited to the properties of SPECT imaging cameras and technology. However, fluorine-18 can be detected by Positron Emission Tomography imaging technology which has several advantages including higher resolution and corrections for the emitted radiation attenuation. In fact, the number of PET cameras and imaging centers are growing rapidly in respone to the superior performance properties of fluorine-18.
F-18 is one of the most useful positron emitting radionuclides currently being used in clinical nuclear medicine diagnosis. For example, 2-[F-18] FDG (2-[F-18]-fluoro-2-dexoy-D-glucose) is the radiopharmaceutical of choice for the diagnosis of several cancers and brain disorders. This radiopharmaceutical agent produces superior high-resolution images and quantitative regional uptake of tissues. The 110-min half-life of fluorine-18 allows production and distribution of 2-[F-18] FDG to nuclear medicine facilities near a cyclotron center. The relatively long physical half-life of fluorine-18 also permits PET studies of moderately slow physiological process. Decay of fluorine-18 is largely by positron emission (97%), and the emitted positron is of relatively low energy (maximum 0.635 MeV) and thus has a short mean range (2.39 mn in water). Fluorine-18 is readily available from both particle accelerators and nuclear reactors using a wide variety of nuclear reactions, and can be produced at specific activities approaching the theoretical limit of 1.171×109 Ci/mmol.
In addition to their superior medical imaging properties, fluorine atoms are a component of many pharmaceutical compounds. Fluorine can function as a substitute for a hydrogen atom in many biologically active molecules without substantially altering their properties, as done in the case of 2-deoxy-D-glucose.
Despite the utility of F-18, there are only a very small number of methods to introduce F-18 into organic molecules. To date, the introduction of F-18 to a single bond was made via an exchange reaction on mesylate or triflate. Alternatively, F-18 could be introduced onto a C—C double bond or aromatic ring via an appropriate tin compound and [F-18]F2 or using anhydrous [F-18]fluoride on an electron withdrawing activated ring. The exchange reaction is carried out by treating the mesylate or triflate with a mixture of F-18, potassium carbonate, and crown ether, such as Kryptofix. 2-[F-18] FDG is the best example of that reaction. Other reactions using, [F-18]-F2, [F-18]XeF2, [F-18]DAST, [F-18]triethylammonium fluoride were also reported for specific radiolabeling. Radiofluorination of tributyltin-substituted double bonds and aromatic rings used [F-18]F2 as a reagent. However, the specific activity of these radiofluorinations is very low due to the cold F2 carrier. Radiofluorination of a nitro moiety on an activated aromatic ring with F-18 anhydrous fluoride was also reported. However, most fluorine-containing drugs are not activated with electron withdrawing groups, such as nitro, aldehyde, ketone, ester or others; therefore, this reaction is not applicable for a large number of compounds.
There is an urgent need for the development of new agents that can improve the diagnosis of heart disease by understanding the molecular behavior, physiology, anatomy, and function of the myocardium. However, many biologically-active molecules, drugs, receptor ligands, peptides, and proteins are not readily available for clinical nuclear medicine due to the limitations inherent in the methods used to install F-18. Therefore, the need exists for a new method for labeling a compound with F-18 which is amenable to a wide variety of organic substrates.